Trinity
by XxUndomielxX
Summary: JHOC fic. Trinity, Undertaker's daughter comes to the WWE. Eh... I'm not very good at summaries... so just read. Chapter 7 is finally up! Rating may change to R...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is taking place in the near future. It does not contain spoilers though. It's just a fun story with my O/C Trinity. The separate show thing is over and the WWE is back to the way it was before the WCW/ECW Invasion. Jeff Hardy has also returned. Eric Bischoff is now the GM of both shows. The Hardcore title has returned, along with Raven who holds it. Lita is the Woman's champ, Matt and Jeff are the Tag Champs, HHH is the WWE Champ, Kidman is the Cruiserweight Champ, and John Cena is the Intercontinental Champ. The US, World Heavyweight title, and the World tag champs have been erased. I really don't know too much about the real- life backstage stuff in wrestling, so please bare with me and I apologize in advance for anything I may write that makes no sense. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the WWE superstars, although I wouldn't mind owning a few of them... ; ). However, Trinity is my O/C. Obviously, I don't own anything you recognize in this story.  
  
"Hey Dad," Trinity said as she entered her father's dressing room. "Hey babe. What are you up to?" he asked. "Nothing. Just walking around. I'm gonna go hang out with Amy later tonight I think," "That's great honey. I have a match now, but I'll see you later," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the dressing room. She walked him to the door and as he left, she looked at the small nameplate on the door. It read 'The Undertaker.'  
  
That's right, her father The Undertaker. She was his pride and joy. She was a 19 year- old girl, with blonde hair almost down to her waist. It was wavy, like Ms. Swan's in POTC. She had dark green eyes, which were outlined rather thick in black eyeliner and blue eye -shadow. She had a toned body that was wrapped in a black muscle tank top that said 'Deadman Inc.' on it in bold red letters and revealed her navel and a pair of very tight jeans that were torn all over. She had a pair of fishnet leggings on under the jeans, which peeked out of the tears She also had combat boots on with red and black striped shoelaces in them.  
  
Her stomach growled and she realized she had not had anything to eat all day. She walked over to the food table and grabbed some rice- pudding and a spoon. She left the table and decided to walk around. Then she saw him. He was coming into the back from the ring, and had stopped to talk to his brother. His back was facing her, but she knew who it was. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, and obviously, due to all the sweat, had just finished a match. She looked at his colorful hair and got a really funny idea.  
  
She took a scoop of pudding and flung it at the back of his head just as he was walking off. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the glob of pudding hit him. He scooped some of it out of hid hair and threw it to the ground. He slowly turned around and saw Trinity, smirking at him. His brother was already red in the face with laughter. He slowly smiled and said, "You little bitch. You're DEAD!" Trinity whipped around to run as he lunged at her, but it was too late. He had already caught her. He threw her up over his shoulder and carried her towards his brother and his locker room. "Oh my God! I was just kidding! Jeff PLEASE!" Trinity screamed in between giggles. He opened the locker room door that said 'Hardy Boyz' on it and walked over to the bathroom in their locker room and put her down in the shower. "Jeff, I was just playing, I- AHHHH!!!" Jeff turned the shower on freezing and laughed as Trinity pushed passed him out of the bathroom. He turned it off and followed her. She stood there, soaked and freezing. "I hate you!" she said playfully. "Serves you right," Jeff said, smirking. "You're lucky I was gonna go take a shower anyway, otherwise..." Jeff said as he gave her an intimidating look. "Oh get bent," She replied and turned to face the door. "I'll see you around," she said and walked out the door towards the Woman's locker room, where her things were. She had known Jeff for a while now, and his brother Matt too. They were her good friends. Trinity had just finished high school last year and had been traveling with her father and the WWE. She had also been training, and could do some pretty sick stuff in the ring. She was hoping she'd get a contract offer soon.  
  
She walked into the locker room and was greeted by her best friend Amy (A.K.A. Lita). "What happened to you?" she asked, trying to control her laughter. "Your boyfriends brother, that's what," Trinity said. She told her about the incident that had just occurred. "Hey, we're hanging out tonight, right?" Trinity asked her friend. "Yeah. Oh, Terri came by and told me that Eric Bischoff wants to speak to you. I think he's gonna offer you a contract!" Amy said. "Oh My God!" Trinity screeched. "That would be so great! I have to go get changed." After about 15 minutes, Trinity emerged from the locker room dressed in baggy black cargo jeans and a black tank top.  
  
She made her way to the General Manager's office. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. Eric answered it and said, "Trinity, please, come in." She did as she was told and saw Vince McMahon and Jim Ross sitting on the leather couch. They stood up and shook Trinity's hand. Then Vince spoke up. "Let's cut right to the chase," he said. "As you know, your father is in a story line where he is being controlled by Paul Heyman. In order to break him away from this, we would like you to come into the story. We want you to convince him that he has sold his soul and whatnot. Now, in order to do this, you will have to sign a contract. However, we also would like you to be in matches. We know you have been training, and J.R. here says that you have real talent. We would like to offer you a two-year contract and a spot on the roster. We believe you will be very successful in this business," he finished.  
  
Trinity's mouth dropped open. This was the moment she had been waiting for forever since she turned 18. "If you need time to think it over, we'll give you a few days," J.R. chimed in. "No! No," Trinity said hastily. "I want this. I've wanted this forever. I'll do it. I'll sign the contract," Trinity said, excitement in her voice. "Great," J.R. said. He handed her the papers and she looked over them carefully. She was fine with the contract, and signed it, sealing the deal. "Welcome to the WWE Trinity," Eric said as he shook her hand. "We want you to go through another month of training with the other Divas, and during that time, the writers will come up with a plot for you. Report to my office on Thursday night, and we'll assign you a trainer," Bischoff said as he led her to the door. Trinity left the office and ran to her father's dressing room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't really expect any since I've only had this posted for like 1 day, but hey. So I'll continue this story, and I'll try to put a new chapter up everyday, but I am working on a Harry Potter and an LOTR story right now, so I'm not promising anything. Enjoy!  
  
Trinity was hastily pounding on her father's locker room door, bouncing up and down. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened. "Hey baby girl. Wha-," Her dad started to say, but was interrupted. "They offered me a contract! I signed it! A two-year contract! I get to work with you! I'm on the roster!" Trinity practically shouted. This took a minute to sink into Mark's (Taker for those of you who didn't know) head. Then he smiled and said, "That's great," and embraced his daughter. "I have to go tell Amy! I'll see you later Dad," Trinity said, and she left the locker room.  
  
"What the hell?" Matt said as he walked over to open the door to his and his brother's locker room. Someone was continuously knocking on it. Amy, Jeff and he were just sitting around talking, when the banging started. Matt opened the door and saw Trinity, with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Hey Trin, what's up?" Matt asked. "Oh my God! Trinity, did you get a contract?" Amy asked when she saw the look on her friends face. "Two years!" Trinity shrieked. Amy ran over and hugged her friend. "Hey that's great," Jeff said. "Yeah, maybe you could join up with Team Xtreme?" Matt chimed in. "Well, Vince said the writers are going to make me, like, break my dad away from Paul Heyman or something," Trinity answered. "But, who knows, maybe," she finished. "When do you debut?" Jeff asked. "Um, they want me to go through another month of training, and in that time, the writers are going to come up with a story line for me," Trinity said. "Well, we should go celebrate," Amy said.  
  
The four of them went out to dinner that night. Then they made their way back to the hotel. "Let's go in the pool," Jeff said. They all agreed and headed up to their rooms to get their bathing suits. Amy and Trinity always shared a room, being best friends. "This is so great," Amy said. "Now you'll be able to wrestle, and, this is just so exciting!" she said. Trinity smiled and said, "I know! I can't wait for this month to end." Meanwhile, in Jeff and Matt's room, they were getting ready to go downstairs and locking the door. "So, Jeff. What do you think about Trinity getting a contract?" Matt asked. "It's great. She's wanted this for a while. It's about time Vince noticed her," Jeff responded. Matt shook his head as he pushed the down button on the elevator. "That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, you've seen the way Orton looks at her. And now she'll be around all the time. Something could develop between them," Matt suggested. Jeff hesitated a minute and sad, "So, why would I care. If she wants to date that creep, then by all means let her. Not that I think she would though, he's not exactly her type," Jeff said, somewhat frustrated. "Oh please Jeff. You can't tell me you don't have feelings for her," Matt said. But before he could finish, Jeff cut in. "I don't," he snapped. "Not romantic ones anyway. Can't I be friends with a girl and not be in love with her?" Jeff said as the elevator door opened and they stepped out. Matt didn't answer though. Trinity and Amy were standing there waiting for them to arrive. "About time," Trinity said to them. "Shut up," Jeff said back, teasingly.  
  
The pool was deserted. Trinity put both her feet on the first step of the ladder in the pool. "Oh my god. It's cold!" she screeched. "Ah! It is," Amy said dipping her toe in the water. Matt picked Amy up and dropped her in the pool. She screamed as the cold water surrounded her body. When she came up, she saw Matt had Trinity by the ankles and Jeff had her arms. They were swinging her back and forth and she was pleading for them to put her down. "1- 2-3!" the brothers said in unison. She screamed bloody murder as they let her go, tossing her into the water. "You guys suck!" Amy yelled at them, jokingly of course. "Oh, you two are such sissys," Jeff said, between laughs. "Oh yeah? C'mon tough guy. I don't see you in the water. Wasn't this your idea in the first place?" Trinity challenged him. Jeff dipped his hand in the water. "I dunno. It's a little too cold for my liking. I think I'll make myself comfortable in the hot tub over there. Whadda ya say Matt?" He retorted, with a cheeky grin on his face. "I don't think so," Trinity said, and splashed him with the cold water. She and Amy continued to splash Matt and Jeff until the brothers had had enough. They jumped in the pool and splashed the girls back. After awhile, the four got used to the water and just swam around and had chicken fights. It was getting late, so they decided to pack it in for the night, and resided to their rooms. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviews. I have some good ideas for this story right now, so keep reading.  
xtreme2004- Thanks for the reviews. I command you to update 'her normal life'... lol please!  
  
Two weeks went by and Trinity had been training really hard. It only took the writers a short while to come up with the story line. Evidently, the Hardyz were involved in it. The story would lead up to the Hardyz defending their titles against the Dudleyz, who were working for Heyman. What was going to happen was that Trinity was going to make a deal with Heyman, saying she'd 'tame' her father. But then she'd betray him and the Dudleyz would come out and try to throw her through a table. Then the Hardyz would come out and help her. Taker would grab Heyman, ready to chokeslam him, but then Paul would remind him of Paul Bearer and Taker would just leave. Then he would win Bearer back at The Great American Bash. Then the Dudley/Hardy rivalry would start.  
  
Trinity was overwhelmed when she heard this. Not only did she have her dream job, but also she would be working with her best friends. Trinity was working out in the gym of the hotel the superstars were staying at with Amy, Matt and Jeff as usual and Shane Helms and Shannon Moore. The guys were having a contest to see who could bench press the most, which Matt won, and Amy and Trinity were on the treadmills, just talking about nothing important. "Gettin' a good look Jeff?" Shannon asked when he noticed Jeff was staring across the room at Trinity. "What...? No! Just wondering if they're done yet," Jeff said, turning back to Shannon. "Jeez, why don't you just ask her out before someone else does?" Matt asked his brother. "I think it's a little late for that," Shane said, motioning for the guys to look back at Trinity. Amy had left to go shower and Trinity was wiping her face with a towel, when none other than Randy Orton came up to her. Jeff glared at Randy. 'What the hell odes he think he's doing?' Jeff thought. 'And why is she smiling?' Jeff looked hurt. Trinity noticed this and said to Randy, "Hey, I'll see you around." She then walked over to her friends. "You all right?" she asked Jeff when she got over there. "Huh? Oh yeah, fine... just thinking," he responded. "About you," Shane whispered to Shannon, and they both started snickering. Jeff heard this and elbowed Shane in the ribs. Luckily Trinity didn't hear it. "So, what was that all about?" Matt asked Trinity. "Oh, what Randy? He was just asking me about my debut. Nothing interesting really," she responded. Jeff felt a lot better when he heard this. 'At least he wasn't asking her out.' he thought. "Well, I'm out," Trinity said, and walked out of the hotel gym.  
  
About three weeks later, it was the night Trinity would appear on Raw. Last Thursday, They had shown Heyman backstage, talking on his cell phone saying "Ok, so you'll talk to your dad live on Monday night?... Alright... That's perfect... Bye," and he gave an evil grin. Now it was Monday, and Trinity arrived with Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Shannon. She was on Shannon's back, because she had claimed, "She needs her energy." She'd go out there sometime around 11 o'clock. Heyman would get in the ring, after The Undertaker 'destroyed' Chris Benoit, and tell him that there was someone who needed to talk to him, and he'd introduce her and whatnot. Trinity and Amy made their way to the woman's locker room. Trinity put on her attire for the night; very tight black pleather flares, a matching pleather sleeveless belly shirt that zipped up in the front, and a black headband that pushed her hair out of her face. "You look great," Amy said. She and Victoria had a match against Trish and Molly tonight. She was wearing her 'Lita' muscle shirt and a pair of black flares that had buckles and straps all over them.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Mark said as his daughter approached him in the catering area. She smiled and said, "Hey Dad. I'm so excited!" "Yeah, well do you think that outfit you're wearing could be anymore revealing?" Mark said with a disapproving look on his face. "Yes it could and you're lucky it isn't," Trinity said with a smirk on her face. She smiled at her dad. She loved his attire, and hid gimmick. He had the long black trench coat and the scary look in his eyes. She used to love watching him on TV when she was little. She still did. But now she would be a part of it. "Mark, you're on in 5," one of the backstage workers said. Mark drank what was left of his water and said, "See ya out there baby girl." Just then, Trinity's nerves caught up with her. 'Oh my God! What if I trip or screw up?' she thought. She sat there and pondered the thought for about 20 minutes before reassuring herself that she'd do fine. Just then, Matt and Jeff came in. "Ready?" Jeff said. Trinity took a deep breath, nodded and followed them to the back entrance to the ring. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please e-mail me at XkIlLmSaMeRiCaXcs.com if you have any questions about this chapter. It is a little confusing. I know Smackdown is filmed on Tuesdays, but in my story, it's live on Thursdays.  
  
Paul Heyman had walked into the ring, after the Undertaker had beaten Chris Benoit to a bloody pulp. He signaled for a microphone, and began to speak. "Taker, well done. Congradulations on winning your match," Heyman said, but Taker glared at him and started to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me Taker. I have a , heh, surprise for you." Taker turned around and glared at Heyman. He got up right in his face. "Undertaker, don't you dare do anything stupid. Some one wants to talk to you. She wants to join us, and she wants you to work with me. You know who that is Taker?" he said with an evil grin. "Your daughter, Trinity! Come on out here."  
  
Trinity took a deep breath as she walked out onto the stage and down the ramp. Guys were whistling at her, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile. She walked into the ring, as Paul Heyman held the ropes for her. King was ranting on and on about her 'puppies' and "how is she related to that monster?" She stood in the ring, with a cocky grin on her face. "Trinity, darling, why don't you tell dear old dad, why you're here tonight?" Paul said after a minute or so. He handed her the microphone and she said, "Well, Dad, the reason I'm supposed to be here, is to get you to cooperate with Mr. Heyman here. But I changed my mind." Heyman's face went from smug and cocky to shocked and pissed. Paul grabbed another microphone. "We had a deal! You promised you'd tame him for me!" Hayman shrieked. "Well Paul, you see... I lied!" she answered back. "Here's the thing. Dad, you are selling out. I mean, come on. You could take out those stupid Dudley Boyz with both hands behind your back. Just beat their asses, get Bearer, and that's that," "You little bitch! You cheated me!" Paul screamed. Trinity went to slap Heyman in the face, but he caught her wrist. He pushed her down onto the ground, and Taker walked up right in his face. Heyman backed up into the turnbuckle, but before Taker could do anything, the Dudleyz ran out.  
  
Set up  
Ramp I------------------------I U=UNdertaker  
I T D PI P=Heyman  
I B U I B=Bubba  
I I D=D-von  
I I T=Trinity  
I I  
I I  
I------------------------I  
  
They pulled Taker back and reminded him of Bearer. Taker just stood there, glaring. Neither of the Dudleyz were facing Trinity, and when they turned around to 'teach her a lesson' she was positioned on the turnbuckle. When D- von turned around, she leaped off and gave him a hurrracaranna. She got up and D- von sat there in shock. When she turned around, Bubba was right in her face. She went to chick kick him, but he caught her foot. "D-von... Get the tables!" Bubba yelled, still holding Trinity. He pushed her onto the ground by her forehead. Taker almost lunged, but then Heyman, once again, reminded him of Paul Bearer. So he had no choice but to just watch his daughter get thrown through a table. D-von had set the table up near one of the turnbuckles. He held Trinity while Bubba climbed onto the turnbuckle. But before he could lift her onto Bubba's shoulders, out cane the Hardy Boyz. D-von let Trinity go and started a fist fight with Jeff, while Matt and Bubba fought. "Get them Taker!" Heyman screamed. Taker stood there for a minute, and then turned to Heyman. Heyman had a pleading look on his face, and Taker grabbed him by the throat. The fight between the tag teams had gone outside the ring, and when Matt and Jeff were both down for a minute, Bubba and D-von had climbed back in the ring. "Don't you dare," Bubba said to Taker, "Or You'll never see your friend Paul again." Taker let Heyman go, and stormed out of the ring. Trinity had walked over to Jeff, with Matt, to make sure he was okay. She gave a disappointed look at her dad as she watched him walk into the back. Then she and the Hardyz made their way to the back.  
  
When they reached the back, Trinity was grinning and bouncing up and down. Her dad was waiting back there. She ran up and hugged him. "You were great," he said. "Yeah, we saw you on the moniter in the back before we came out. You hit that hurracaranna perfectly," Jeff said. "Oh my God! That was awesome!" Amy yelled as she ran over and hugged her friend. "Trinity, that was wonderful," Eric Bischoff said as he walked over to the girl. "The male fans really seemed to respond to you well." "Yeah, we might have to change that," Mark said, with a smirk. Trinity rolled her eyes, smiled, and said, "Thanks Mr. Bischoff." "I want you to accompany Jeff to ringside on Thursday night. He's going to have a match against D-von. We're going to have Bubba come out, after you distract D-von and he loses, and they're going to 3-D you through a table." Trinity and Jeff nodded. "Matt, you and Amy are going to be against Trish and Christian in an inter-gender tag match. Mark, you'll have the night off from wrestling, but we're going to shoot you and Heyman backstage. And then you have the match against the Dudleyz at the Great American Bash. Keep up the good work guys," Eric said, and walked off.  
  
"Hey Trinity." She turned around to see the voice belonged to Randy Orton. She was sitting in the hotel lobby, waiting for Amy to come back with their keys. They had gone straight to the arena, instead of stopping at the hotel first. "Hey Randy," Trinity said with a sweet smile. "You were great out there tonight," he said. "Thanks," she responded. Then there was a short, awkward silence. "So, Trinity, if you're not busy, do you wanna maybe go see a movie on Thursday after the show?" Randy asked, breaking the silence. "Um, sure why not. What do you want to see?" she asked. Randy shrugged and said, "Whatever." 'It's not like we'll be watching the movie anyway,' he thought to himself. "Well, I would say King Arthur, but I already promised someone I'd see that with them, so how about The Notebook? I really like that Ryan Gosling," she said, somewhat uncomfortably. "Sure," he replied. "I'll wait for you outside the Women's locker room," and walked off. Amy then walked up. "You're going out with him?" she asked, a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, why not. He's seems nice enough," Trinity replied. "Besides, it's just a movie." Amy smirked, "Yeah, a romantic movie. I dunno Trin, he seems like a creep to me." They went up to their room with shopping bags full of chips and soda. Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Chris Irvine (Y2J), Adam Copeland(Edge), and Paul London were all coming to their room to hang out. It was already late, but they didn't have to be at the next town till Wednesday, so they decided to just party all night. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna take a shower before everyone gets here, okay?" Trinity said to Amy. "Sure," Amy replied. Trinity grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. Amy sighed and put the many bags of chips on the small coffee table in their nice hotel room. It was pretty big. Amy put the bottles of soda into the mini fridge in the corner of the room. After about 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door. It was the guys. They had beer and movies they had rented. "Hey," Amy said as they walked in. Then she noticed Chris carrying a case of beers. "Oh my God. Matt! Jeff! I can't believe you didn't tell Chris!" Amy gasped, but quietly. "What? Oh shit! The beer!" Jeff said as he slapped himself in the head. "I forgot!" "Shhhh! She's only in the other room taking a shower," Amy said. "Okay, am I the only one who is completely lost right now?" Shane asked. "No. Listen guys, I am about to tell you a secret that only Matt, Jeff, and I know about. No one else is supposed to know, and Trinity is not to find out that any of you know this, do you understand!" Amy said, pointing a threatening finger at them all. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, when Trinity was about 17, she and her dad were going through a rough patch. She was mad because he was never around and always working. So, because of her lack of supervision, she started hanging out with the wrong kinds of people, and developed a really bad drinking problem. She came home drunk almost every night, and she had to get her stomach pumped twice because of alcohol poisoning. Her mom freaked, called Mark and said she needed help, and that's why he just randomly disappeared for like a month almost two years ago. Trinity ran away with some guy, and she was doing drugs and getting drunk all the time. They finally tracked her down and she went to rehab for a while. Then, after that, Mark wanted to keep an eye on her, so that's why she started coming to work with him. I mean, you'd never be able to tell, but it's true. So we can't keep alcohol around when she's here. Sorry guys," Amy said. "No problem," Chris said. "I'll just run this up to my room," he said and left. "I don't believe it," Adam said. "I know, she seems so sweet and innocent," Shannon said, somewhat in shock. "God, that must have been so scary for her," Paul stated. "Remember, not a word," Jeff said as plopped on one of the beds in the room.  
  
The sound of the shower stopped and after a few minutes Trinity came out. She had green camouflage shorts and a red tank top on and she was towel drying her hair. By this time, Chris had returned and was talking to Adam and Paul about his band Fozzy. Trinity draped her wet towel on Jeff's head and sad, "You're on my bed punk." He was sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed. He sighed, picked the towel up off his head, and threw it on the ground. Then he rolled over, and patted the spot next to him. She sat down on the bed. He looked up at Trinity and she smiled at him and started to brush her hair. He had forgotten about her 'problem.' He hated thinking about the fact that she had probably drank more than all the people in this room combined before she's even legally allowed to. It was hard for him to imagine this hyperactive, fun-loving, giddy girl intoxicated and barely able to walk. He hadn't really known her until she was about 18 and started hanging around with her dad. Neither had Amy. But they had become fast friends.  
  
"So what movies did you guys bring?" Amy asked. "Ugh... probably porn or something with boobs in it," Trinity commented as she stood up and started to bounce on the bed. "Hey, we did not get porn!" Shannon exclaimed in the guys' defense. "Yeah, Matt wouldn't let us," Adam said, with a sigh, and slumped down on the bed next to Jeff and in front of Trinity, who was still jumping up and down. She stopped, dropped to her knees so she was behind Adam, and playfully slapped him upside the head. "Well, we were going to get American Pie, but Matt said you hate that movie," Shannon said. Trinity nodded her head, confirming her hatred for the movie. "Amy, what'd I tell you, a movie with boobs in it," Trinity said, chuckling. "I told them to get something we'd all like, so we ended up with From Hell and Cutthroat Island," Matt finished. "Ooh, put From Hell on. Johnny Depp is so hot!" Trinity said. Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Oh God, here we go." "What's that supposed to mean?" Trinity asked, pretending to be insulted. "It means now we have to listen to you rant and rave about yet another one of your celebrity obsessions," Jeff said. "I am not obsessed with celebrities," Trinity said in her defense. "Okay, whatever Trin," Shane said. She scoffed and Chris popped the movie in.  
  
Adam slipped down to the floor, leaving Jeff and Trinity on the bed alone. He had his head against the foot of the bed, and Trinity was on her stomach, her feet on her pillow, braiding small braids in his long hair. Shane and Shannon were both on the floor as well. Chris and Paul were on the two chairs that were in the room. Matt and Amy were snuggled up on her bed, not paying attention to the movie, but making out. Trinity squealed as Johnny Depp came on screen. Jeff chuckled to himself, and slapped her ass. "Hey!" she said, as she rolled over to lie on her back so she could see him. Adam started to undo the braids she had put in his hair. She rolled her head back slightly, so she could see the TV, and stayed like that. After the movie, Trinity was out cold. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. "Shannon, give me a cheeto," Jeff said, noticing her deep sleep. Shannon tossed him the bag, and Jeff pulled one out. He leaned over Trinity, and stuffed it in her partly open mouth. Everyone in the room was waiting or her to wake up and kick Jeff's ass. "She's gonna kill you if you wake her up," Matt warned his brother, but Jeff ignored him. He walked into the bathroom, and came back out with a tube of toothpaste, and a sneaky grin plastered on his face. He put some of it on her nose, and started to tickle her with a loose strand of her hair. She stirred, and did exactly what he wanted her to do; wipe her face. She spit the cheeto out of her mouth, and slowly opened her eyes to find everyone in the room looking at her. "What the hell?" she said as she looked at the toothpaste on her hand, and Jeff started cracking up. "Jeff you prick!" she yelled, and sat up and slapped his arm. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands. "Sorry sleeping beauty. Payback for the car trip wake up call," Jeff called after her, still laughing.  
  
Trinity smiled as she thought about it. A few months ago, she, Matt, Amy, and Jeff had been driving to one of the arenas, and Jeff had fallen asleep. So when they arrived, Trinity made Matt put in her KoRn cd, put on the song 'Wake up,' and put the volume up all the way. "Wake the fuck up!" blasted and Jeff nearly had a heart attack. She, Matt and Amy thought that was so funny.  
  
She came back and plopped on the bed. Jeff still had a smirk on his face. She pegged a finger at him. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. Trinity just rolled her eyes. "Well it's kinda late. I'm headin' up stairs," Paul said. Adam, Shane, Shannon, and Chris all agreed. They said bye to Amy, Trinity, Matt and Jeff, and left. After they were gone, Matt said, "So, you guys wanna go out to eat after Smackdown?" Amy glanced at Trinity. She looked nervous. "Umm, I kinda have plans with someone else," Trinity said, a bit uncomfortably. "Who?" Jeff asked, although he had a pretty good idea who it was. He had seen Randy lurking around her on Monday night. She didn't really want to tell him, because she knew he wasn't to fond of Randy. "Uh, Randy. We're going to see a movie," she said, not wanting to look Jeff in the eyes. "Figures," Jeff said angrily, and stormed out of the room. "Jeff wait!" Trinity yelled after him, but it was no use. He slammed the door and marched over to the elevators. 'Why her?' he thought. 'Why couldn't Randy keep his filthy hands off her? She's mine!' He walked into the elevator, cursing under his breath. 'Damn it! I'm such an idiot. Why do I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I just ask her out?' he thought. His cell phone started to ring, but he just ignored it.  
  
Meanwhile, in Trinity and Amy's room, Trinity's tear stained face was buried in her pillow. Amy was sitting on the edge of Trinity's bed, rubbing her back, trying to clam the girl. Matt was calling Jeff's cell, but he wouldn't pick up. "Shit Jeff. Pick up the phone!" Matt cursed, leaving that as his message to his brother. Trinity lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face, and said, "Tell him I'm sorry and I'll break the date. I just don't want him to hate me!" in between sobs. "No," Matt said. "I'll go talk to him. He's being an ass. He's had plenty of opportunities to ask you out. He should've done it if he didn't want you seeing other guys. Don't break your date. It's Jeff's fault. He can't expect you to wait around forever." "Besides," Amy started. "He could never hate you. God, he practically worships you. I figured you knew, but obviously not. Just let him cool off." Trinity nodded, and buried her face back into the pillow. 'Why didn't he just tell me he liked me?' she thought. 'I wouldn't have said yes to Randy if I knew that. How come I didn't realize it? Everyone else did. I'm so stupid! But I can't break my date with Randy; I'd feel too bad. Not that it'd matter though. I don't think I can feel any worse than I do right now.' Matt sighed and said, "I'm gonna go talk to him, Trin. Don't worry, he'll get over it."" He patted the back of Trinity's head, pecked Amy on the cheek and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I don't own any of the superstars... blah, blah, blah. I don't own any of their thoughts. I only own Trinity. I don't own A Perfect Circle, Lord of the Rings, or anything else you recognize. The information given about Randy Orton was pulled out of my ass, and is not true as far as I know. Enjoy and I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, Amy woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:34. Then she looked at Trinity's bed and noticed it was empty. 'Where is she?' Amy thought, but then quickly got up to grab her cell. "Hello?" she said, not bothering to check her caller I.D. "Hey baby," the voice said. It was Matt. "Hey. Did you talk some sense into your brother?" Amy asked. "Nope. He wouldn't talk to me at all last night. He just went right to bed. He's showering right now. I haven't brought it up yet today, but I'm gonna try when he gets out," Matt replied. "Oh, okay. Have you seen Trinity?" Amy asked, as she walked into the bathroom to make sure her friend wasn't in there. She was starting to worry a bit. Trinity had cried herself to sleep last night. She called Jeff's phone till about 4 A.M., but the answering machine was the only thing that would pick up. She left about 10 messages, sobbing and pleading for Jeff to call her back, but he didn't. "No why? Isn't she there?" Matt asked. "No. She wasn't here when I woke up. I'm gonna go check downstairs after I take a shower." "Well, Jeff and I were gonna go get breakfast anyway, so I'll call you if I see her down there." "Alright. I love you." "I love you too. Bye," Matt said and hung up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Trinity was outside the hotel. She was sitting on a bench, and had her phone to her ear. She was trying to call Jeff, but his phone was off. "Umm... hey Jeff. Can you please call me back? Bye." She sighed and hung up the phone. She had only had about an hour of sleep last night. Suddenly her phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said anxiously. "Hi sweetie. How are you doing?" It was her dad. "Oh, hi dad. I'm okay I guess," she said, disappointment in her voice. Her dad had gone back home for the few days he had off, since there were no house shows this week. "You don't sound okay. What's wrong?" Mark asked. Trinity sighed and tried to hold back tears. "Jeff's mad at me. He found out that I'm going to see a movie with Randy Orton, and got all upset. He wont return my calls and he... he's just being a jerk!" "Hmm... I see. I don't believe I gave you permission to go out with that Orton kid anyway?" Mark said jokingly, hoping to cheer his daughter up. She chuckled a bit, and then saw something that made her quiet. "Hey Dad. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" Trinity hung up before her Dad even had a chance to say goodbye.  
  
She had seen Randy, and right now, really didn't want to talk to him. She tried to slip into the hotel unnoticed, but didn't succeed. "Hey Trin," Randy called out. She sighed and turned to face him. "Uh... hey Randy," she said quietly. "What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days," he asked when he got close to her. "Uh... nothing. Just had a little trouble sleeping last night." "Heh, been there before. Join me for breakfast? It's on me," he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Sure," she replied, unenthusiastically. The only reason she said yes was because she hadn't eaten yet and was starving. She had spent all morning trying to get in touch with Jeff. They walked into the small diner in the hotel and sat at a table in the corner. After surveying the menu, Randy looked up at Trinity. She hadn't even looked at the menu. "Don't you want anything?" he asked her. "Uh... I'm just gonna get a bagel," she replied, as she rapidly tapped her nails on the table. "You sure that's all you want?" he asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded. He cocked a questioning eyebrow, and was about to ask her what was wrong, when the waitress came over to take their order. After the waitress left, Randy sat and studied Trinity for a while. She was staring out the window, fiddling with a piece of her hair. 'God, she's hot,' he thought. She had on black flares with buckles on them and chains criss crossing in the back and a black spaghetti strapped tank top that said 'A Perfect Circle' across the chest. 'I wonder what she looks like under those clothes?' He smirked when he thought about it. Trinity saw this and asked, "What?" He kept the smirk on his face and said, "Nothing."  
  
"So, Trinity, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Randy suggested after a minute or so. "Like what?" she asked. "Like, what do you like to do?" he answered. Trinity shrugged. "I don't know. Hang out with my friends, I guess. Watch movies, read, go to the gym, travel; normal things." Randy nodded. The silence was awkward. He could tell that something was on her mind; he hoped it wasn't someone other than him. "So... what's your favorite movie?" he asked after a little while. Trinity smiled a little. "The Lord of the Rings, definitely," she replied. "Hmm... never seen that before," he said. "You're kidding! They are the three greatest movies ever. I'll have to force you to watch them sometime," she said. "Well, they just looked a little boring," he said. "No way! They are awesome. Why, what's your favorite movie?" she asked. "Umm... well, I like The Godfather, and Scarface," he said. Trinity made a face and said, "Ugh! What is it with guys and sucky mobster movies?" she asked. "They are classic movies. A lot better then Lord of the Rings I bet," he replied with a smirk. Before Trinity could protest, their food came. "Jeez that took long enough... "Randy whispered to Trinity when the waitress walked away. She smiled and nodded in agreement. They ate, and talked and Randy picked up the bill. They both got up and started to walk out of the diner. Trinity felt a lot better, and, for once, her mind was off Jeff. 'He's not too bad. I don't know what Amy-' Her thoughts were interrupted and she almost collapsed.  
  
"Hey," Matt said as Jeff walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a wife beater and black baggy jeans, much like his attire. Jeff just nodded at his brother. "So, you hungry?" Matt asked. "Not really, but I'll go eat anyway," Jeff replied, no emotion in his voice. Matt sighed. "Jeff, what the hell is your problem?" Matt asked. Jeff didn't answer; he just bent over and tied his shoes. "Dammit Jeff! Stop being a prick!!!" Matt yelled. "You should've seen her last night. She was crying her eyes out and it was all because you threw a shit fit," Matt finished, softening his voice a bit. Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, "I really don't want to talk about this Matt," he finally said. "Well too bad," Matt retorted. "What the hell was your problem last night? It's just the movies." Jeff sighed with frustration. "I know, but I just don't trust Orton. She's only 19 Matt. He'll easily take advantage of her. And... I... I just don't like the idea of her being with anyone b- "Jeff stopped mid-sentence. "Anyone but you?" Matt suggested. "No!" Jeff quickly responded. Matt rolled his eyes. "Please Jeff. Save it. Everyone knows you like her so don't bother denying it. Well, actually, Trinity didn't know, although I have no clue how, until last night. I could have Amy find out if she likes you, even though I'm pretty sure she does." Matt said. Jeff's face brightened a bit. "God, I feel like I'm in 6th grade," Matt finished with a chuckle. "Who am I kidding? I don't deserve her after the way I acted last night," Jeff said. By this time, the brothers had left their room and were in the elevator. Jeff turned his phone on. There were 13 messages on it. One was from Matt, all the rest were from Trinity. "I'll call her after we eat... I'm hungry," he said to Matt. "Oh. If you see her, tell me. I have to call Amy. Trinity wasn't there when she woke up," Matt said as they stepped out of the elevator. Jeff got a worried look on his face. "She's probably in the diner over there. Don't worry," Matt tried to comfort his brother. They walked towards the diner, and Jeff stopped abruptly when he saw the last thing he wanted to see. Randy and Trinity. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Damn guys... sorry I haven't updated in forever. Okay so here's chapter 7. I'm not so sure if I am satisfied with this chapter. I have a lot of scattered ideas and I'm trying to figure them all out. Please review. If you think I should rewrite tell me.  
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Jeff told Matt, and stormed off down a hallway. "Jeff wait!" Trinity yelled after him. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me," he snapped and pilled his arm away from her, not even tuning to face her. "What the hell! Will you please level with me? Why won't you return my calls?" she asked, almost in tears again. "Because... because I don't want to talk to you... or look at you... I can't stand you right now!" he replied rather harshly as he turned to face her. Trinity looked shocked. She couldn't believe one of her best friends was saying this to her. A tear fell down her cheek. "What?" she said, almost in a whisper. Jeff closed his eyes tightly and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He took a deep breath and. opened his eyes to find Trinity had sunk to the floor. She was on her knees with her face buried in her hands. "Shit!" Jeff muttered. He took another deep breath and knelt down in front of her. "Damn... I... I'm uh... sorry," he said, his voice softer now. Trinity looked at him. He felt so guilty when he saw her red puffy eyes. He pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just... ugh! It's just, you can do better than that," he said. Trinity pulled away from him, and to Jeff's surprise, she was smiling. "It's just a movie Jeff. This morning, he just happened to run into me when I was sitting outside trying to call you. And all he did was buy me a bagel I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And I'm even making him come see a chick flick with me. I'm saving King Arthur for you," she said, her smile getting wider. Jeff chuckled and pulled her into a hug again. Just then the maid came by with a cart, so the two had to get up. They headed back to where they had come from.  
  
"Amy? Yeah.... she's down near the diner. Jeff pulled another hissy fit and she ran after him... she was down here with Orton.... okay...I'll wait near the elevators," Matt said and hung up his phone. "What the hell was that all about?" Randy asked Matt, in complete confusion as to why Trinity had run after Jeff and just left him standing there without any explanation or even a bye. "None of your business," Matt replied coldly. He didn't like Randy after he had seen him hitting on Amy when he first came into the WWE. ."What the hell is your brother's problem Hardy? Is he jealous because Trinity would rather be with a real man than a freak like him?" Randy asked, getting up in Matt's face. Matt took a deep breath. "Don't tempt me Orton. I've been looking for a reason to kick your ass for a long time. Just get the hell out of here," Matt stated, trying to control his temper. The elevator door opened and Amy walked out. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" she asked, hurrying out of the elevator and getting in between Matt and Randy, who were only inches apart and in the middle of an intense glaring contest. "Nothing," Matt said, wrapping his arms around Amy protectively, as if he was afraid Randy would pounce on her. "Where did they go?" Amy asked. "Down there," Matt answered, pointing to one of the hallways. Amy went to peer around the corner, and Matt followed. They looked for a second, then turned around and walked towards the diner smiling. When they left, Randy looked around the corner and saw Trinity wrapped in Jeff's arms. He was about to yell at Jeff, but then he thought that might ruin his chances with Trinity, so he just decided to go back to his room and brood.  
  
Jeff and Trinity walked back to the diner and sat down with Amy and Matt. "I see you two made up," Amy said with a smile. They both nodded. "So Trin, there's a mall around here. Want to go get some attire?" Amy asked. "Sure. What time is it?" Trinity replied. "About 10," Matt replied, checking his watch. "Great, then we'll go after we eat," Jeff said. Trinity cocked an eyebrow at him. "You actually want to come shopping with us?" she asked. Jeff shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. "It's just unexpected," Trinity replied. Jeff smiled. "Oh my God!" they whipped their heads around and saw a girl and two boys, all about 20 years old. They were obviously hotel workers by the looks of their uniforms. "It's the Hardy Boyz and Lita! And that's the new diva!" The three rushed over to the table. They were apparently huge WWE fans. They asked for autographs, even Trinity's, which surprised her. They left, in a flood of 'thank you's' and 'we love you so much's.' After about half an hour, Matt, Amy and Jeff had finished eating, and they all piled into the rent-a-car. Lisa-Marie (Victoria) also came with them, since he had strolled down to the diner a little while after the fans had left and wanted to help Trinity find attire. She and Trinity had become good friends during the last month when she would train with the other divas.  
  
When the five arrived at the mall, they waltzed right over to Hot Topic. They all bought things, but Trinity wiped out almost half the store. A few of the workers were excited to see the superstars in the flesh, and asked for autographs. They all signed a piece of blank paper, and one of the young male workers started asking Trinity if she was going to be a regular. "Yeah," she said. "That's good because you are wicked hot," the guy said. Trinity blushed and bit and said, "Thanks." They went to a few more stores after that and then it was about 1:00. "I'm starving!" Trinity whined as they left another store. "Let's go to the food court then," Lisa- Marie suggested. They all agreed and went and bought food. "I hate you," Amy told Trinity when they all sat down with their food. "Why is that?" Trinity asked. "Because you can eat whatever you want and not gain a damn pound," she replied, looking at Trinity's plate of fatty McDonald's fries and burgers, and then looking at her own cruddy salad. Trinity and laughed and just said, "That's not true. I'm fatter than you." Amy burst out in laughter. "Yeah, right... whatever you say Trin." Lisa-Marie looked at Trinity's tray of food and said, "How can you possibly eat that much?" Trinity responded with a shrug and ate a fry. "Damn, I need ketchup," she said and got up from the table. As soon as this happened, Jeff and Amy started to eat her fries. Matt just had a sly smile on his face and watched Jeff. "You looked pretty cozy with her in the hotel hallway Jeff," he said teasingly. Jeff stopped chowing down on Trinity's fries and looked at his brother, blushing slightly. Lisa-Marie just looked confused. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Amy gave her a brief synopsis of what happened between Trinity and Jeff. "Ugh! Randy? Come on he is such a pig! He's always hanging all over all the divas. I can't believe she's actually even giving him a chance!" Lisa-Marie said. The others agreed and all became quiet as Trinity approached the table with a handful of ketchup packets. "Hey you pricks are eating all my fries!" she said.  
  
In the car on the way to Providence RI from Boston MA  
  
Matt, Amy, Jeff and Trinity had only been driving for about 10 minutes when Trinity's phone started to ring. It played the song 'Heaven's A Lie' by Lacuna Coil. She answered it with a squeal and a "Hey Dad!" Mark replied "Hi sweetie. Where are you right now?" "Oh, we just left the hotel about 10 minutes ago. We should be there in about an hour and a half. Why where are you?" she asked. "I'm still at home. I'm going to fly out tonight." "Oh" "How are things with you and Jeff?" he asked, a bit cautiously. "Oh, everything's fine now. Don't worry about it," she replied, looking over at Jeff and smiling. He was staring at the window. He was in back with her as usual, and Matt was driving and Amy was in the passengers seat. "That's good to hear. Well, I guess I'll let you go then," Mark said. "Okay, bye," she said. "Bye," he replied and they both hung up. Trinity's eyelids were getting heavy. She was so tired. She looked back at Jeff, who was still staring out the window, and decided his lap would make a suitable pillow. Jeff looked down when he felt her head fall on his thigh. He smiled. Her eyes were closed and she was already half asleep. Jeff stroked her hair and started staring out the window again. Matt peered in the mirror rearview mirror and smiled to himself when he saw her asleep on Jeff.  
  
About an hour and 20 minutes passed before they arrived at the hotel in Providence. Jeff gently shook the sleeping girl on his lap. Her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a sleepy smile. "We're here," he told her. She slowly sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of the car. "Ugh... I'm so tired!" she complained as she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. It was bulging since she'd had to stuff all her new clothes in it. They checked into the hotel and found they all had single rooms tonight and tomorrow night. Matt, Jeff and Trinity were all on the fourth floor and Amy was on the seventh, so they parted ways with her. Trinity's room was number 402, Matt's was 489 and Jeff's was 467. Trinity said bye to Matt and Jeff as they walked in the opposite direction down one of the halls. She entered her room and collapsed on her bed and fell back asleep. 


End file.
